The Seven Kings
by TheLightChaos
Summary: Hueco Mundo is split up into seven domains, each with its own king. Aizen only controls one domain and is trying his best to take control of all the domains. With that in mind he recruits Ankh, one of the Kings, in his fight. But Ankh isn't easy to handle
1. Prologue

**Hello. I haven't uploaded a story in some time and to those who read my stories I'm sorry. I got side tracked with college coming up. And when I actully wanted to finish up my other Bleach story, The Lost, I learn that I left my notes for that story at my home when i moved to my college dorms. So until i go home and get my notes i will be making up a completely new story that i have been wanting to write for some time. I hope you all enjoy it and please review.**

Ankh had lived for many eons, he had been living for so long that his skin had fallen off and decayed and his insides had fallen through his body. He was only sun-bleached skeleton that could think and move. His eye-sockets glowed with a blue mystical flame and his long, bonny fingers were sharp at the points. His once glorious black feathered wings, had turned to bones with a black membrane covering the space in-between each bone. He wore over his old bones a golden cloak, to cover his body to keep the challengers from being frightened before the fight.

Ankh sat upon his throne looking at the wasteland that he governed. Weapons large and small, rectangular and square, any kind of weapon one could think of littered the wasteland sticking out of the ground waiting to for use, it would make any weapon collector fall dead from the excitement. The many metals gleamed in the sunlight creating a rainbow of colors. He loved the sight so much, it was one of the few things to look at to pass the time between challengers.

Challengers, that had entered into his domain at least one a day, were scarce beyond his imagination. It had been nearly a month since the last challenger had come and that was a bore of a fight. Ankh needed something interesting to do if no challengers were coming to fend of his boredom.

"Speak of the devil." A challenger appeared on the horizon of his domain. It was a strange challenger compared to his normal challengers. The normal white mask was non-existent, a katana was swung around his waist, and an unusual air was around him. A stern confidence in his steps and everything he did. Ankh's memory could recall the last challenger that was anything like this man. The silver hair disturbed Ankh just a little, along with the pure white uniform. It was strange for a Shinigami to visit him.

"Hello there." The man was faster than Ankh had expected, this man was truly interesting. "Your name is Ankh correct?" A grin was plastered upon his face and his eyes were closed, it was a surprise that he was able to walk all the way here without faltering on step.

"Correct." Ankh was very interested in this Shinigami, a small hope to get rid of his boredom lit with the Shinigami's appearance. "And who are you?"

"My name is unimportant." The Shinigami stated. "I have only come here on Lord Aizen's orders."

"Who is this Lord Aizen?" Ankh knew that something had been stirring in his brother's domain and a Lord Aizen had taken over. That was only the little information that he had gathered from his dwindling challengers from the past year. It was interesting that someone new had taken over one of the seven domains of Hueco Mundo.

"I am here simply to convey a message from Lord Aizen." This man had a silver tongue for sure, his interest kept rising. "Lord Aizen says. 'Please join my army. You will have any spot you desire. All you have to do is be loyal to me.'"

"Sounds interesting." Ankh didn't even have to think. This would be much more interesting than remaining in his domain waiting for another challenger to appear. "Let me just get ready." Ankh stated looking at his deformed form from the eons of ignoring his figure. A skeleton look would never do for such an interesting occasion.

With a snap of his aged bones his body started to reform. The tissue, muscle, and skin that had once clung to his bones formed layer by layer on his body. The organs that had rotted through his inside grew back in place, the feeling of blood running through him was nerve racking to say the least. His wings regained their molted black wings before going inside his body, hidden from any unwanted eyes. Pure white hair grew from his scalp, bangs hung over his forming crimson eyes. There was no mask upon his perfect face or even a remnant; he had surpassed the hold of the Hollow's mask a long time ago. Not even his brother would recognize him.

The Shinigami did not turn away from the gruesome sight of his reform. He didn't even show sign of noticing the horrid transformation, just standing there waiting patiently. Something going on in his head that Ankh could never hope to read or even hope to understand. "Are you ready?"

Ankh jumped from his throne without a word towards the Shinigami. His newly formed muscles ached from the exercise, but he just ignored the useless pain. With a snap of his fingers Ankh sent a wave of his reiastu through his domain. The invisible wave sent every weapon buried in the ground into a burst of unholy black flames along with his throne. It only took a matter of moments before they were dust in the wind.

"Lead the way." Ankh waved a hand towards the direction the Shinigami had entered his domain. It was obvious that they would be going to Las Noches, but it would be more interesting to follow the Shinigami then lead to his brother's home. "I would also like to keep this a secret from my little brother." His fun would instantly be ruined when his little brother got wind that Ankh had left his domain and entered this Aizen person's army.

Las Noches was as over extravagant as Ankh remembered. The size was just too ridiculous for a home of any kind, even for an entire army. The Shinigami, Gin, had explained many things on the long, uninteresting journey towards his brother's old domain. All of the explanation seemed rather boring, except for the Arrancar; they actually were somewhat interesting.

Gin had been leading Ankh down a never ending hallway for some time. It was lit by torches hanging on the walls that didn't change one bit in detail no matter how far they walk. It was getting to boring for Ankh, with a single finger pointed towards the wall he unleashed a Cero, destroying the wall and letting a strange light hit him

_Interesting. Truly Interesting._ He thought. This side of Hueco Mundo should only contain a moon, yet there is sunlight. There were even clouds and a blue sky so much like the Human world it was scary. Only the sand scattered about shook him out of the thought it was the Human World.

Gin didn't say a word, just waited patiently for Ankh to follow him once again. There was no word spoken either when a sword was pushed towards Ankh through by a female Arrancar. The female Arrancar had dark skin, forest green eyes, and braided blonde hair. Her mouth, along with her broken Hollow mask, was covered by the upper part of her clothing and her Hollow hole was covered by the lower part of her clothing, leaving her midsection unclothed. The sword she to his neck was hollow on the inside, but just as sharp as any normal sword.

"Interesting." Ankh raised one hand up to the Arrancar's face, she stepped back afraid to be touched. "Don't be like that." Moving with speed beyond his form, he caught her on the hips from behind as she tried moving backwards. Her skin was so smooth and warm, he had completely forgotten what the feel of women was like and how great it was to touch another. The women looked back at him with shook towards the ungodly speed he contained.

"Now. Now." Gin interrupted from the spot he was at. "Tier is that any way to treat our new recruit and Ankh that isn't how you should treat an Espada." An interesting plan formed in his mind when he learned that this woman Arrancar, Tier as Gin called her, was an Espada.

"Tier why did you attack me?" Ankh let go of her, the fun of the moment was gone with Gin interrupting.

"You blasted a Cero at me." Her voice was calm.

"Why didn't you just kill me in one swing?" This one was just as interesting as Gin, maybe even more.

"I don't like killing." Ankh couldn't help but laugh at this. A Hollow that didn't like killing, never in all of his life had he seen such a thing.

"I want to be in her Fracción." He spoke between laughs. This would work out perfectly for Ankh, a job that wasn't too flashy to draw eyes towards him and in a place to be very interesting for him. So much fun is certain to fall with this Arrancar, he could just feel it. "Please tell Aizen."

"Of course." Gin just bowed and left, not caring what would happen next. Leaving Tier confused as to what happened and Ankh in a laughing fit over a Hollow not wanting to kill. It was just to interesting to ever pass up.


	2. Chapter 1

**I would say this is the real start of the story. The other one was more of just to introduce how Ankh got to be part of Aizen's army. Truthfully I didn't like how i worded some of it, but that was the best way i could think of it so it had to be done. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, i consider this chapter much better.**

Time seemed to move faster in Las Noches than it had in Death Dessert, his domain. Ankh had always thought his brother, Baraggan, to be strange to gather so many followers in his domain but now Ankh could understand why he did that. Days were much more interesting with others around, much better than waiting for challengers back at the Death Dessert.

"Stop lazing around." Emilou, one of his fellow Fracción, crushed down her foot on his stomach. It didn't hurt at all, but he bent over in fake pain just to enjoy the role of an idiot, weakling he was playing around all of Aizen's Army. "Just because you're new doesn't mean anything." It had been only a week since he had joined Aizen's Army for some kicks and he had already learned plenty about his Fracción.

Tier Harribel's Fracción only contained three female Arrancar's and him. Ankh also found out that Tier Harribel is Espada Tres from Gin, who had explained much about Tier when he delivered Ankh's uniform, a pure white cloak. With the information Gin told him and what he had gathered he figured out that Tier was quiet, intelligent, and very passive. All qualities that didn't seem much like a Hollow, but interested him so much that he didn't care.

On the other hand Emilou Apacci, who was in charge of him at the moment, was the exact opposite: aggressive, loud mouth, and seemed lacking in intelligence. In truth, she was still quite interesting to Ankh with her heterochromia eyes; her right eye an icy blue and her left an amber. There was also her mask fragment that resembled a unicorn over her jaw-length black hair. Emilou was the only one of the Fracción that he had been able to meet so far, but he was sure the others were just as interesting.

"I'm sorry." Ankh apologized as he got up slowly from the sand ground pretending to be hurt; he had been enjoying the ever changing clouds as they moved through the fake blue sky until Emilou interrupted him.

"You better be." Cruel with her words Emilou started to walk off with Ankh guess it meant he had to follow her, without a clue what he was supposed to do. The inside of Las Noches was extremely large to the point of ridiculousness. Baraggan hadn't spared anything for his super ego of being a King, though he was and still is the weakest of the Kings. The ceiling was nearly the height of his old throne that took him eons of challengers to build to its former height. The area inside was probably as big as his entire domain, the smallest of all the domains, maybe even bigger. Ankh wasn't even sure where in the world Baraggan had acquired some of the materials that were placed within Las Noches, many couldn't be found in Hueco Mundo.

The walk was getting to boring for him to handle. Without the beautiful sight from his domain he seemed to become bored much easier than in the past, only the blue sky could soothe his boredom like his weapons. "Where are we going?" Ankh tried to start up a conversation to avoid him blowing up something with a Cero, again, from pure boredom.

"Training." An imminent, one answered word that brought at laughter in Ankh. Him? Training? That was such an interesting thing to think of. One of the most powerful beings in all three worlds he would be training, this was so interesting that Ankh had to see what kind of training it would be.

The blood in his veins was itching for something interesting. The bones of his existence needed something to entertain themselves during his immortal life. It had been nearly a millennium that he had such a sensation reach his core. If this turned out to be boring he would have to do something interesting to compensate the lack of interest. This could be the day that Las Noches is brought to the ground all because this training wasn't interesting enough. "I can't wait." He grimaced, trying not to look too excited for something that would seem terrifying to anything normal.

Emilou lead him all the way another Espada's barracks. Ankh still hadn't been able to learn all of the Espada's names or even an individual Espada lived. He only knew the locations of different barracks. The barrack seemed to emit some kind of madness from the walls. It was almost as if every single layer of the barrack had been altered as a play house for a mad man, the feeling was so interesting that Ankh just had to find out why it was emitting such a strong madness.

The hallway took little time to traverse compared to all the other hallways in Las Noches. It led them to a room full of mysterious devices that Ankh had never seen before. They blinked repeatedly different colors, made funny sounds, and some even released mysterious fumes from pipes sticking off the devices; these had more madness erupting from inside than the walls hallway had. This place was so fascinating.

A large chair that had been facing the other direction turned around. At that moment Ankh felt a blast of madness, he knew this man was the source of all the madness. This man with pink hair resting on his head with his mask fragment like glasses covering his maddening amber eyes that held so many dark thoughts was pure madness and interesting. "Welcome." The man seemed overjoyed to see them. "My little test subjects."

"Subject." Emilou corrected, scared out of her mind of this man. "Ankh this is Szayel Aporro Granz, Espada Octava." Introducing him to the Szayel there was much fear and malice in Emilou's voice. "You will be testing his Virtual Reality Battle System."

"Yes." Szayel looked at Ankh with a piercing stare, calculations going on inside that crazy mind. "You are the new member of Tier's Fracción." He seemed interested in him, but for reasons Ankh didn't want to know or be a part of. "Well then step inside this chamber and let us get started."

A door opened to his side, Ankh entered it without a second thought. The room he entered was pure white with a glass window as the only means of outside communication. After a few minutes of standing there not sure what to do, Emilou and Szayel appeared in the window looking down at him.

"Testing." Szayel's voice echoed through the room, burning his ears by the sheer sound. "Ok." The volume didn't go down despite Ankh's obvious pain. "Test Number Six Hundred Fifty Nine. Ankh of Tier's Fracción. Virtual Reality Battle System." He seemed to be taking it for notes rather than explaining anything to Ankh. This was getting boring and irritating, the thought of just blowing up the entire Las Noches crossed his mind for an instant then it was back to Szayel. "What should we start him on?" He was talking to Emilou this time, ignoring what he wanted; the strongest opponent possible.

"Try a thousand Gillians."

"Aw. I haven't tried that setting yet." Exited Szayel played with something beyond the window. The room seemed to jerk suddenly sending him flying to the ground. When he got up the white room he had been in changed to outside of Las Noches with a thousand Gillian class Hollows walking the land towards him. For a moment Ankh thought this was some dream or strange trickery, until he spotted the window behind him with Emilou and Szayel, writing notes down on some paper, watching him. This machine was interesting, this training would defiantly be worth his time but not till he got some greater opponents.

Ankh raised his hand to the now darkened sky with a single moon watching over them. A black mass of reiastu gathered in the palm of his hand, the pure strength of the reiastu destroyed several Gillians that were close to him. "Rain of Darkness." He released the black ball of reiastu he had created into the sky, where it broke into a million pieces falling back to the ground. In a single blink of an eye every Gillian had been turned to dust without fail, not a single enemy stood in his path.

With a glance backwards both of his onlookers were stunned by the power Ankh had released so effortlessly. "I would suggest giving me something stronger or I might be tempted to destroy something else." The interest was rising so quickly inside of him, if it wasn't quelled soon something terrible would happen to Szayel's barracks.

"Of course." Pure madness strolled out into the through Szayel's pleased voice.

**To anyone who was confused why I used madness to describe Szayel, madness is Szayel's aspect of death.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. Please read and enjoy. **

"No" Emilou stated towards Szayel with confusion wrapping around her mind. "Just what in the world was that?" She was in complete disbelief of the power he had just displayed and that was perfectly rational considering it was well beyond anything a Fracción should be able to use.

"It was a high concentration of reiastu that was unstable and when released broke apart from its instability." Szayel described Ankh's Rain of Darkness in the most boring of way he could have imagined. It was interesting, though, that after only using it once the madman was able to understand how it worked. "Any Hollow could use it with enough practice." Ankh didn't want to correct Szayel with his last statement, because it seemed to satisfy Emilou's confusion, but any Hollow couldn't use it. It would take a massive amount of spiritual pressure to use to cause any harm when it lands back down. There were also parts that Szayel had missed in his analysis and those were to interesting of secrets to share.

"Hurry." Ankh wined, boredom starting to course though his body. "Let me fight an Espada." That would be fun, an Espada might actually put up some kind of fight, he at least hopes.

"Ankh Test Continue. Quinto Espada. Nnoitra Gilga." Szayel spoke for his own scientific measure.

"Are you serious?" Emilou protested, but it was too little too late. Szayel had already done everything necessary for the next fight. The battle stage didn't change like the first time, but a green light shone down from the blue sky. It blinded Ankh for a moment before disappearing with a funny looking man in its place.

The first thing that Ankh noticed about Nnoitra was the funny looking uniform he wore with a huge spoon like hood; Ankh couldn't help but laugh at it. "This is an Espada." A huge grin was upon Nnoitra's face as he advanced towards Ankh with his two crescent-shape blades fused together. "He looks hilarious." With a speed Ankh hadn't predicted the tall, lanky Nnoitra to possess he brought down his weapon on his arm, cleanly dismembering it from the rest of Ankh's body, blackness oozed out of his body.

"I forgot to mention." Szayel voice flowed into the room with Nnoitra still attacking Ankh ruthlessly. "Everything is real while you are inside. You can die for real inside there."

There was no pain from such a flesh wound, but to be able to remove a piece of his body was rather impressive; even in this weakened state. The huge grin continued on Nnoitra's face as he swung with pure rage at Ankh. As Ankh dodged he realized how empty the swings were, they were full of force but the interesting part of the fight was gone. There was only rage in his swings, no other emotion and no other thoughts. Nothing he did would change the state of the fight, there was no personality to play with. It was just a mindless drone meant on fighting, so boring.

"All boring things must go." Ankh grabbed the blade of Nnoitra with his still good hand. The blade didn't move from his grips even as Nnoitra tried to pull it away from his frightening grip. With the current calmness of battle Ankh did something that no one had ever seen before. "Recovery of the Dark." The blackness that had oozed out of his body connected with the blackness that was seeping from the arm, in that moment it all hurdled back to Ankh with the arm mended perfectly in a sharp blast of darkness around the wound.

"Pray. Santa Teresa." The empty Nnoitra called out his Resurrección. In a bright light Nnoitra gained two sets of arms with a blade for each arm. There was also a pair of horns that appeared on his head, but without any personality it was a bore to fight.

"Be Quiet." In an instant Ankh let his reiastu flow unhindered and Nnoitra disappeared from the world. Nnoitra wasn't the only thing that disappeared, the sand and rock trees disintegrated into nothingness. The room was left blanker than it had before he had entered, a plane of nothingness stretching on forever. When everything boring was gone he stopped his reiastu. Ignoring the confusion from both Emilou and Szayel, this time, Ankh kicked the air. The sheer power of the kick was enough to destroy the wall that he was imprisoned in.

Glass crashed down behind him. Szayel had jumped down from the safety of his window, enraged, came towards Ankh. "You shouldn't have done that." This should be a somewhat interesting.

"Why?" Ankh spoke his mind towards this interesting, but mad, man. "It was boring with no personality to play with."

"Personality?" The madman laughed out loud. "Such an imperfection in my inventions." He laughed more completely gone from the world of the sane. "I must rebuild it." He was staring at the floor, his eyes wide from insanity. "It was perfect, but you destroyed it. You imperfection."

That was a laugh. He was far more perfect than this insane man.

"I can't let an imperfection like you live." Szayel grabbed his Zanpakutō at his waist. Ready to pull it out for his Resurrección, he was stopped. Gin had appeared from somewhere with his hand on Szayel's shoulder.

"I do not think that is smart, Dr. Granz" A human appeared from the window. He seemed to have been there the entire time, but Ankh hadn't noticed him. He gained the attention of everyone in less than a second of his entrance. Brown hair swept back with one strand of it hanging over his face and piercing eyes that seem to see everything in its entirety. This Human gave off the same air a King, so interesting.

"Lord Aizen." Emilou squealed from the broken window before bowing in respect. This man was Aizen; know he could see how his brother could lose to a mere Human.

"So you are the famous Aizen."

"Ankh." Emilou yelled down angered that Ankh had addressed Aizen without the 'Lord' in front of his name.

Aizen sent a glare at Emilou, making her freeze up in an instant. He turned back towards Ankh when he talked. "You have more power than I once thought."

"The same right back at you." Ankh was being as impolite towards this polite Aizen as he could. Politeness just wasn't something Ankh really had a soft spot for.

"Now. Now." Gin put himself in the conversation, able to see where it was leading. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"This is fine." Ankh pointed his finger at Szayel, making him collapse into a deep sleep. "I don't mind those in the same Fracción as me to know, as long as they can keep it a secret." With an out of character glare towards Emilou she froze, forgetting how to breath for a moment before he looked back towards Aizen.

"I would like you to take me to one of the King Meetings." Aizen cut to the point.

"Why can't my brother?" Ankh retorted knowing full well the moment he had lost to Aizen he had lost all rights to be a King.

"You know full well King Ankh."

"If you can interest me then I might consider it."

Aizen snapped his fingers. "Gin."

"I thought this might come up so.." Gin walked closer to Ankh holding up pictures of Tier. "I thought this might catch your interest." The pictures contained many different poses of Tier, even one of her getting out of the shower. These were all so wonderful and interesting.

"The next King Meeting is in a week."

"Then we will meet again in a week." Aizen left with Gin following right behind him.

"What just happened?" Emilou jumped down from the window with more confusion than anything.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention I'm one of the Seven Kings." Ankh waved it off like nothing. "Well if you excuse me."

"What are those?" Emilou left her confusion when she saw the pictures of Tier in his hand. "Give them here."

"No there mine." Ankh moved them out of her reach only to find Tier standing behind him. Without a word she took the pictures from his hand and crumbled them into dust. "Tier. Why are you here?" Ankh was a little scared that she was going to cut him into little pieces.

"I saw an explosion and thought something had happened." Tier was angered.

"How long have you been there?" Ankh was dreading her response. He knew that she was going to find out soon or later, but he had preferred it be later than sooner.

"I don't know King Ankh." She left without another word.


	4. Chapter 3

**The fourth chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and please review.**

Shelves of books covered the walls, a single bed was laid out in the middle, and a single chair was to the side. In the chair sat Tier with Ankh standing over her and Gin standing beside him.

"Please forgive me." Ankh poked his head over the book Tier was reading, begging for the seventh day in a row. "I promise to be good."

"He promises." Gin had joined in today with the pleading for forgiveness. He was more fooling around than anything, but it seemed to be having some effect. "It's not like I gave him some of your more personal pictures."

Ankh turned towards Gin. "What kind of personal pictures?" No shame at all that he was getting pictures of Tier right in front of her.

"I'm sure you would like them." Gin pulled out a large photo album from his long sleeves. "I complied this when you took an interest to…."

Slamming her book shut Tier glared at both of them. "This is my room." She stated. "Get out."

"I think she is mad." Gin grinned. Placing the photo album back into his sleeve before Ankh could get a look at the pictures within. "Maybe I should leave you two alone." He snickered a little as he left, pleased with the damage he had caused.

"Leave." With one word the hatred for him went across his body, burning his insides like a terror.

"I'm leaving." Ankh knew that continue for today would only destroy any hope of forgiveness that was in sight. "But I'll come back when the King Meeting is over." He left on that, the last thing he saw was her watching him leave. It was somewhat reassuring, if he lost the most interesting person in the Espada, then it would no longer be something that need to exist.

A Sonido carried him all the way to Aizen's quarters. Ankh had been contemplating just leaving Aizen, since all his pictures had been destroyed, but the interest in seeing Aizen's face when he realized what the meetings were really like was just too much to resist.

Aizen's quarters really gave Ankh the creeps, such a dark place was so uninteresting that he wanted to blow a giant hole in the wall and let some light in. It would be a nice touch if Ankh did say so. There wasn't even a single soul that lived in it besides Aizen himself and that Orihime girl that had been recently abducted, such a boring method to draw Ichigo Kurosaki here.

"Ah." Aizen sat on his throne, thinking he ruled over Ankh like he ruled over the Espada. That was something that could never happen, Ankh could never be ruled by anyone or anything. "I see you are here." Aizen rose from his bland throne and walked leisurely over to Ankh, just like another King would. This man may not know his place, but he certainly was interesting. "Shall we go then." It was more of a demand than a question, and Ankh didn't like that.

"Not yet." Ankh disappeared and reappeared on the throne, his legs throne over the side. "I have to go over the rules of the Meeting or should I say rule. No fighting at all with power, no matter what."

"I understand." Aizen stated coldly, but Ankh could tell they were just words without any truth behind them.

"Ok." Ankh didn't care if Aizen followed the rule or not, Aizen was becoming more of a hassle than he was interesting with every day, but for now Ankh's interest was still raising in Aizen. "Let us depart."

A black sphere gathered in Ankh's hand as he leisurely sat in Aizen's chair. It was different from a Cero, it didn't even have reiastu within it. There was no way to describe the feeling that flowed from the Cero other than overwhelming. It was as if everything was gathered in that small sphere and gazed downward. Just as leisurely as Ankh had formed the sphere, he tossed it on the ground like it was nothing.

The sphere expanded at an alarming rate the moment it hit the ground. In less than a few seconds had it covered the entire floor; both Aizen and Ankh were swallowed into the nothingness of the sphere. Falling or rising, it was impossible to tell with no way of telling up from down or even left from right. There was no way of telling time in the nothingness, it could have been seconds or eons since they entered. Insanity would form in all but the strongest that enter the void.

The void left them in what seemed to be hours, but Ankh knew no time had passed on the outside. The throne room that Ankh had meet Aizen at was replaced by the roof of a random building in the World of the Living. "Why are we in the World of the Living?" Aizen asked calmly, hiding the confusion that was going through his mind as to why a King of Hueco Mundo would ever go to the World of the Living.

"Apparently," Ankh was angry about it to, he had always liked their old meeting place when he attended the meetings. "We got kicked out of our old meeting place in Soul Society." Their food had always been the most favorable; they were defiantly some of the greatest cooks Ankh had ever met.

That seemed to confuse Aizen, even more. The slight twitch in his eye also showed his irritation in all of this. It was amusing for Ankh to see Aizen so confused by their methods. This is one of Ankh's greatest ideas ever; the anticipation was so much for him to see more confusion inside this proud man.

In his fit of anticipation Ankh walked as fast as he could to the meeting point without even checking to see if Aizen was behind him. He had almost jumped off the roof, but that would have cause more of a hassle than any interest so he went out of the building like a normal person. Aizen on the other hand walked down, thinking he was too great. So many people pointed at him in awe and fear, it was amusing to see more confusion on Aizen's face. Ankh should have mentioned that they can be seen by humans since they traveled through the Gate, oh well. A huge grin escaped onto his face, this was just too interesting.

"What is going on?" Aizen furious asked, holding Ankh's cloak in a fist.

"You traveled through the Gate. The Gate is our way to travel and let's Humans see us." Ankh played off the anger, enjoying himself too much. This had been such a great idea, Gin should have come along was well. "How else were we supposed to order in the Human World?"

"Just take me to this meeting." Aizen throw Ankh to the ground, trying to calm down just a little. That wasn't going to last long at all, Ankh can't have his fun ruined so quickly.

"This is our meeting place." Ankh motioned towards the small restaurant at the corner. It was the restaurant that King Yvel had taken a liking to when he traveled around the Living World for fun. Its name was written in faded letters that Ankh could only make out "A" at the beginning. The rest of the building was well kept; it seemed that the sign had just been disregard for no reason. "We have the entire place reserved for ourselves." Yvel had plenty of money to spare in both the World of the Living and Soul Society.

With a smile Ankh opened the door. "Hiya." Aizen immediately grabbed his sword, ready to kill. Such an interesting reaction, Ankh couldn't help but burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a lot later release than I wanted, but I've been busy with school I haven't had much time to do much outside. I wasn't even able to watch anime, despite so many new ones coming out. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Inside the restaurant sat four of the seven, now six Kings, around a large circular table. Yveles sat the farthest away from the door, leaning back in his seat playing with a knife by balancing it point down on his nose. Blond hair was pushed down by his fedora and a clean, expensive black suit covered his body, and the many tattoos that he had and sunglasses hid his eyes. The underworld that was thought to be controlled by no one person was in fact controlled by him, though it was only a fake persona that controlled it and it was only hobby of his to relive his boredom.

On Yveles right was the black haired Seth. In reality Seth seemed the least likely to ever be King, but he was just as powerful as the rest of the Kings. Dressed in a school uniform from some high school in Japan he read a book quietly, ignoring the fact that anyone had entered the building or was around him. His green hair was messed up as much as possible and his crimson eyes were hidden behind large glasses, he only dressed like that to not attract to much attention from the girls at his school. Seth was the only one of the Kings that had revealed his true, lazy personality in his hobby, without it turning sour. Ankh really respected that because of his sour situation when he was found out.

"Hiya." The interesting man that had been allowed at the King meetings for the last hundred years after helping with one of his little problems, Kisuke Urahara, sat on Yveles left and was the first that Aizen noticed. Aizen immediately reached for his sword, while Ankh burst out laughing from the surprise upon the emotionless Aizen. Before Ankh stopped laughing Aizen launched himself at Kisuke, who hadn't move a one inch upon Aizen's arrival.

It only took one King, not even a half their power, to send Aizen to the ground with just their reiastu. "Ankh." The voice of Silvia could be heard over Ankh's laughter, but he didn't stop. "Ankh." She said again this time more forceful and with a kick to the stomach.

"What is it bitch?" He yelled Silvia, who wore her normal clothing of a bikini top and short shorts that revealed too much of her sexy body that any normal man could stand "Put some clothes on, you granny." He laughed at the white haired beauty; making fun of her was too much fun. Silvia's current hobby to relieve her boredom was a swimsuit model, she frequently changed her hobby more than any of the other Kings.

She punched him in the face this time. "We are all the same age, idiot." She pouted. She pounded him over and over again, but none of the attacks would kill him. If he died from a force that could topple cities, just what kind of weak King would he be?

Ignoring Silvia he turned his attention to the suffocating Aizen. "I told you, didn't I." Ankh smiled. "To us you are just an ant, no. That would insult all the ants out there." He laughed at his joke.

"Aizen." Kisuke started. Ankh immediately stopped laughing hopping to hear something interesting come from the conversation. Motioning towards Silvia to release Aizen, which was obeyed instantly, Ankh opened his ears, hoping something to release him from boredom. "There isn't anything that I would rather do than kill you right now." Kisuke took his fan out, hiding most of his face from any onlookers, hiding his thoughts from all. "But to break the rule of the Kings is something that shouldn't be done, even _he _ is afraid of them." Aizen shuddered, realizing just how much Urahara actually knew

With a loud bang the door that had only been closed was kicked open. "Hey everyone." Standing in there was little pink haired Yachiru, or whatever she changed her name to this century. From her clothing she was still playing around in the Soul Society, she had a bad hobby of following people she finds interest in. "Kenny's taking his nap now so let's play." The Captain of the 11th Squad was her current interest, Ankh could understand with that astonishing amount of power, that could rival the Kings if he could ever reach Bankai.

"Yachiru. Do you know what you just ruined?" Ankh yelled at the little King, who loved chasing after interesting people just like him. "I thought Kisuke and Aizen would get into an interesting argument and why don't you just bring Kenny here?"

Jumping from the doorway she sat on Ankh's shoulder. "Here Achi." She held out a piece of red and white stripped candy. It looked to tasty for him to pass it up. "You're such a good kid." She giggled as Ankh pattered her on the head. "If only some other people" It was astounding she had made her body so small, he was average size and she still fit on his shoulder pretty easily.

"Don't pick on Boobies." Ankh had to hold back the laughter of Silvia's new nickname for the meeting; he wasn't going to let it go at all. Every time Yachiru made Silvia's name reference something about her body, and every time all the other Kings would call her that as well.

"Yeah." Yveles laughed at Silvia's nickname, it was so simple but hilarious. "Don't pick on Boobies." Even Seth couldn't help but let out a little snicker from her nickname along with Urahara, only Aizen didn't laugh at Silvia's nickname.

"Hey." Silvia was used to this treatment but that didn't stop her from stomping down on the table, turning it into sawdust from the force. "Be quiet. What is taking Von so long?" Changing the subject was the only way to truly stop the laughing, her strength didn't strike fear into any of them, Aizen was able to withstand his ground which was disappointing to Ankh.

"He is…." Yveles started to look around for the last King. "Urahara did you see where he went?" With his cane Urahara pointed at the ceiling, where no the less Von was sleeping wrapped up in a sleeping bag. It was rare to see Von awake or even outside his sleeping bag, the only thing ever visible was his one silver eye, sleeping was the thing Von did as a hobby.

"Shall we begin the meeting then?" Ankh took the empty seat next to Urahara, thinking it funny to have Aizen as close to Urahara as possible.

"Why are you here?" Aizen had control of himself again, though he was ignoring Ankh in the middle or that he had even asked to start the meeting. He was overstepping his bounds again, but Ankh would allow it this time because this seemed interesting; Ankh shot a glance at everyone to not interfere with his fun. They all understood to remain silence while Ankh enjoyed his own hobby, of playing with interesting people like toys.

"My buddy, Ankh, helped me when I had a Hollowficiation problem a hundred years ago." Ankh remembered that day well, it had been a slow day of challengers so he left to find some fun in the Human World for a few moments and the last time he had found something interesting till Aizen.

*****100 years ago******

"Interesting." Ankh spread his skeleton wings and jumped off the roof he had been watching the lowly Humans as he felt a surge of powerful reiastu flow several miles from him. The thought of him being bored all day had left his mind from this strange reiastu that reminded him so much of something from so long ago. It had been more than a few trillion years since he last felt this kind of reiastu.

Flying to the source he found himself at a small wooden shop, hidden away from any Human kind. The shop looked newly built, but it was soaked in so much reiastu that it seemed to have been standing there for thousands of years. "Interesting." The words left his mouth once again; it had been so long since he had truly lost any of his boredom cause from his immortality.

Without a single fear in his mind he walked through the wall of the building. The store was spotless inside, clean of any dust or grim that could possible accumulate. There was also not a single customer within the store or even a store clerk. The stands had items that shouldn't exist in the World of the Living as well. It was turning interesting with every moment.

Following the lingering feeling of the reiastu he went down into the ground, underneath the shop. It was getting less interesting the further he went down into the ground, he wasn't sure what could possibly be down there, he was getting tired of this. The thoughts of turned back, blowing up the shop, and then leaving back to his land crossed his mind often, but the lingering reiastu was farther down than he was so he waited hopping for something interesting.

The hope was answered. The boring brown ground turned into a large training room. It was interesting that something like that could even exist in the World of the Living, but he didn't care of the details at all. "Intruder." A large man with a funny mustache yelled as he rammed Ankh to the ground. The man had great perception to realize Ankh's presence so easily, or he had seen him enter by a fluke it didn't matter it was interesting.

The large man then jumped into the air as Ankh laid there waiting for what happened next. The large man extended his right arm out in front of him while grabbing his right arm with his left. "Hadō 88: Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō" A fierce blast of reiastu was shot straight at his chest, exploding upon contact. It was only a little tickle to Ankh though, a Hadō that wasn't even in the four hundreds would be nothing to him.

"Boring." With a simple wave of his hand he sent the man flying from just the sheer unhindered power. "Not even worthy of killing." None of his challengers had even been as weak as this man was, it had defiantly been a fluke that he had been spotted.

"Oh my." Another man entered wearing clogs and funny green clothes. He hid his face behind a fan and walked with a cane despite him not needing one. "What do we have here?" This man was somewhat interesting, he had seen his partner sent flying with ease yet he remained calm. There was no reason to kill him, if he proved to be interesting.

"I felt reiastu that reminded me of the past." Ankh changed instantly to a more humanoid form, changing his size from that of an adult to a child, hiding his wings inside his body, and draping his body in a pure black cloak that hid everything about him. "Do you happen to have some Hollowfided Shinigami with you?" The interesting man remained calm.

"Yes."

"They are probably stuck like Hollow's, would like my help in fixing them?" This would be interesting for Ankh, it would even pass some time for him till another challenger appeared in his domain.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't."

"Ok." The green man said without a word of thought. It was truly interesting that Ankh couldn't help but let out a little laugh. This man, Ankh was sure, wouldn't be boring for a long time to come.

*********Present**********

"Yep." Ankh let out a laugh remember that interesting day of coincidences. "I will do anything that is interesting." This was truly interesting seeing Aizen have a look of fear inside his eyes, realizing just what he had gotten his hands into when he recruited a King; but that wasn't even the start of it.

"Let's start the meeting already." Seth slammed his book down, knowing that Ankh couldn't milk much more out of Aizen from a simple conversation. It was about time to actually start the meeting, they had been stalling for long enough.


End file.
